One Part Mischief, Two Parts Insanity
by Nanko-chan
Summary: This is a list my friend and I came up with. If you don't like it please keep it to yourself.we're adding the chapters of the story to it so now it's a list and a story!other than that.R&R.
1. The List

_**You.**_

_**One Part Mischief Two Parts Insanity**_

_**So this is a list my friend and I are writing if you don't like it then don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children Of The Red King Series Or any of the characters.**_

Put Tancred on a chariot drawn by goats and joy ride through the school hallways.

PAINT EVERYTHING PINK!!!!!!!!!!

Cram Manfred's office so full of secret admirer valentines that they landslide onto him when he opens the door.

Stuff everyone's pillows with dog treats.

Paint pretty pink ponies all over the school halls.

Checker the grass pink.

Dye all the water pink or whatever other colour you can think of.

Paint Manfred's office hot pink so when he opens the door he'll freak out and jump into the fountain.

Hypnotize Manfred (or any other person for that matter) into saying "Potatoes!" every time someone says their name.

Dye all Of Manfred's clothes pink.

Flood Manfred's Office.

Put spicy peppers and tobasco sauce in the food.

Invade the school with locusts

Glue all the furniture to the ceiling.

Glue everyone's shoes down.

Put blue dye into the water system on bath night.

Fill the halls with balloons.

Block the door with a boulder snowman.

Weld the door shut.

TP the school with water proof ands fire proof toilet paper.

Cover the floor with fly paper.

Make it snow inside.

Hang Mistletoe all over the ceiling.

Fire Nerf Cupid's Arrow's at everyone.

Attach firecrackers to the doors so the go off when people open the door.

Have a huge garage sale at the front of the academy selling random stuff that belongs to the Bloors.

Place random logs in the hallways and in doorways.

Rewire the light switches so the switches are on the ceilings or floors.

Tie the tables together like a web with invisible rope so people trip over the rope and desks are hard to move. Chairs as well.

Wedge all the doors shut with special wedges that screw into the floor.

Attach pop cans to doors so the rattle when doors are opened.

Fill the hallways with jell-o.

Plaster huge posters on the hall ways.

Halloween Special. Turn all of Bloors Academy into one giant haunted house.

Cover the walls ceiling and floor with sticky green goo.

This is the list we'll be doing a story later. Please R&R this is our first story(list) and if you don't like it keep it to yourself. This is by me, Nanko-chan and my friend Wanko-chan.


	2. Prologue

_**This is a collaboration of stories by Nanko-Chan and Keira (who does not have a FanFiction account but that's not the point) and is also based on the list of pranks published earlier by Nanko-Chan. Go check it out so you know what's coming!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Red King series or any of its characters.**_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Manfred comes up with an evil scheme for us to ruin soon."

It was a normal first day back to school at Bloor's Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the little animals of the forest were scampering about happily on this wonderful day. Wait a minute. No. That was everywhere else in the city. In Bloor's Academy the gloomy clouds were glooming, the birds were no where to be seen, and the little animals of the forest were long gone thanks to the creature that prowls the school grounds at night. Anyway, back to the story. The tempestuous weather-monger Tancred Torsson was having his fit of the day, not caring about the fact that you're not allowed to talk in the halls.

"I mean, this place is so boring! Nothing happens except for Manfred's termly plot to take over the world or something."

His best friend Lysander Sage looked at him and raised eyebrow.

"Termly?"

The spirit-summoner questioned.

"Termly. Like weekly, monthly, and yearly. Yes, I know it's not a word but who-WOAH!"

Before he could finish his sentence the floor beneath Tancred caved in, dropping him into a deep hole. Lysander stopped, blinked, then looked into the hole.

"You okay?"

Looking up, Tancred gave his friend a look that meant, 'How can I be okay when I'm STUCK IN THIS STUPID HOLE?'

"We caught one!"

The two jumped slightly as a girl their age dropped down from the ceiling.

"Tally ho!"

She said with a phony and over-exaggerated British accent which was really weird considering she actually was in Britain. **(A/N: In our story Children of the Red King takes place in Britain.)** But that's not the point. She peered into the hole at Tancred and waved to him cheerily.

"Um, hi?"

Tancred replied confusedly more as a question than as a statement. Jumping into the air the girl clicked her heels together. Just as she did a second girl calmly walked in with a somewhat annoyed expression on her face. This girl was taller, not quite as fragile, and definitely not more hyper than the first girl. Let's call her girl two until we get a name.

"Okay, so you caught the first one. Guess I owe you a dollar."

With a whoop the hyper girl who we will know as girl one for the next while did a little hop then laid down on the ground to look at Tancred.

"So what's your name?"

Girl one asked with a grin.

"Tancred."

Tancred said slowly.

"Cool name! My name's Keira. Gloomy over there is Nanko. Don't worry. She's only like that because this is a really gloomy place. At least I think that's the reason…"

Crossing her arms Keira, previously known as girl one, looked dubiously at her friend Nanko who was previously known as girl two.

"Hi, I'm Lysander."

Lysander said causing Keira to slowly turn towards him.

"You know you have the same name as a guy in one of Shakespeare's plays?"

She asked in a weirdly calm voice. Stepping back Lysander nodded slowly.

"That's so cool!"

With another happy jump Keira spun around to look down at Tancred again.

"Don't mind her. She's pretty much always this crazy, but she does have her genius moments once in a while. We're kind of stuck here because we're endowed but Keira decided that we might as well have some fun while we're at it. Being insanely bored I decided to join her."

Nanko explained with a shrug.

"Might I remind you that digging holes underneath the school hallway was your idea?"

A suddenly serious Keira pointed out. Nanko just shrugged dismissively which effectively annoyed her friend even more.

"Besides, everyone's crazy. I just choose not to hide it!"

Regaining her care-free attitude Keira grinned up at Nanko.

"Cool! More crazy people!"

The sudden voice had the group turn towards the source. All except Tancred of course who was stuck in a hole and had no idea as to what was going on.

"Hi! My name's Olivia!"

Olivia, all dressed in red, ran up to the foursome with a grin.

"You're wearing all red! That's my power colour!"

Keira squealed.

"I heard that you guys want to bring fun back to this school! Can I help?"

Nanko and Keira looked at each other then back at Olivia and shrugged.

"Sometimes we take on an extra partner each. We each have our own test though so if you're up to it then go ahead."

Nanko explained.

"So what're your tests?"

Tancred asked from inside the hole. Lying back on the ground Keira looked down at Tancred with a smile.

"Nanko's is to be quiet. You can't be heard when you're setting up your prank. Besides. It's embarrassing to be caught putting super-glue on a teacher's chair or something."

Right after she said that Olivia took a deep breath to resist all urges to speak. Being Olivia, not speaking was a very hard thing to do.

"Mine is really just to get out of the hole."

Keira added and smiled down at Tancred.

"Well this school is boring and you two are definitely anything but boring."

At this Keira and Nanko grinned as if they were receiving a compliment.

"So why not? I could help out."

With that Tancred used his wind powers to blast himself out of the hole. Unfortunately for Keira who was lying down with her head hanging into the hole she got a face full of wind and her own hair.

"Pffffft."

Her sour-face expression made everyone laugh, with the exception of Olivia who was still holding her breath, unfortunately just as Manfred walked by.

"Congratulations, you all just earned yourself detention."

Manfred said, looking as if he was going to burst out laughing. We all think that he enjoys giving detentions. But who can really say? Anyway, it was as if someone had flicked the happy part of Keira's mind off. Her care-free grin turned into a serious frown as she got to her feet.

"Oh great. Here we go again."

Nanko groaned. Spinning around Keira pointed at Manfred, and from that finger streamed a single jet of fire which set Manfred's hair alight.

"Augh! Put it out!"

Manfred screamed as he ran around in circles, waving his hands frantically over his head.

"And that is why my power colour is red."

Keira grinned mischievously.

"Oh stop your whining. I'll get it."

Nanko eventually said after Manfred did an unsuccessful stop, drop, and roll. This consisted of falling over and squirming about on the ground. Holding her hand out with the palm face-down, Nanko caused a flume of water to fall onto Manfred.

"And that is why Nanko's power colour is blue."

Keira said with a satisfied nod.

"Um. Guys?"

Lysander asked nervously, pointing towards a very blue looking Olivia.

"Oi! You can breathe! You just have to be quiet!"

Nanko exclaimed frantically. After a very loud exhale and a few deep breaths Olivia regained her cheery nature.

"Yeah. We don't want to be responsible for anyone's death."

Keira added half seriously and half jokingly.

"So what crazy thing are we going to do next?"

Tancred asked. Nanko and Keira looked at each other with a mischievous grin each.

"Oh. We'll think of something."

And so began a glorious new age at Bloor's Academy. An age filled with pranks and laughter. An age where every student and teacher had to watch their backs, feet, head, and pretty much every part of their body for fear of falling prey to the pranks of Nanko and Keira.

"Aaaaah!"

At the sound of the scream the two's ears perked up.

"That's two!"


	3. The official chapter one

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Red King series or any of its characters.**_

"Tancred."

The weather-monger stopped in his steps. He looked around. No one was there.

"Tancred."

Jumping a little he looked around again. Yet again no one was there.

"Tancred!"

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

Tancred clapped his hands over his mouth and looked around. Luckily for him no one who could rat him out was around. Which was really unusual considering it was break time. But that's not the point.

"Good grief man, this place isn't haunted! Unless you count all those dead things in jars that Ezekiel keeps…"

Tancred got the distinct feeling that the speaker just shuddered.

"Um…Keira?"

He asked tentatively, looking around yet again.

"Try up."

Tancred blinked.

"Up?"

Looking up he saw Keira hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"How the heck did you get up there?!"

He exclaimed.

"Suction cups."

She replied and lifted one foot off the ceiling to show him.

"I've been working on stronger suction cups on my spare time. They don't work when wet though…"

Just as she said this Keira dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of Tancred. Nanko walked up to the two and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah. For me. That's a pretty serious bug to work out."

Keira groaned as the two untangled themselves. Nanko just looked down at them with a grin.

"So why did you keep calling my name? And why were you up there anyways?"

Tancred asked when they had recovered from the fall.

"Well, I was trying to find out how many people look up. Everybody looks down, but never up. Strange isn't it?"

All she received were blank looks.

"Right. Anyway, we need your help with something."

Keira continued.

"What kind of something?"

Tancred asked, giving the two a suspicious look. Nanko and Keira looked at each other and grinned.

"Just. Something."

Keira took his hand and led him down the hallway and out a side door, Nanko in tow.

"You'll need this, and this."

Nanko said, clasping a furry cape around Tancred's shoulders and sticking a Viking helmet onto his head. Unfortunately the helmet was way too big and sliped over his eyes. But details, details.

"Great! Let's go!"

Keira dragged Tancred onto a nearby chariot as Nanko walked away laughing.

"Are those…Goats?"

Tancred asked nervously when he suddenly heared the bleating of goats.

"Yeah. Can't you see?"

Keira asked absently as she helped him step into the chariot.

"Um. NO!"

With a shrug she simply picked up the reigns.

"Alright. So the hunting horn will go in three, two."

She made a motion which resembles a tap to an invisible wall just as the hunting horn sounded.

"What? What's going-?!"

"GIDDYUP!"

With that Keira flicked the reigns, setting the goat chariot into action. Down through the main hall they went just as everyone was filing in for their next class.

"WAHOO!"

Keira yelled while Tancred clung to the edge of the chariot for dear life. Nanko calmly stepped to the side as they passed by. Unfortunately for them, hallways don't go on forever. The goats, being the smart animals they are, veered off to the side. The chariot however crashed into the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Ow."

Tancred and Keira groaned as they attempted to untangle themselves from the broken chariot.

"Well, well, well. You two have just bought yourselves detention."

Manfred sauntered over and stood over them with a smirk on his face. From somewhere within the pile Keira's arm appeared and gave a thumbs up. Satisfied with his work Manfred walked away. As Manfred left Nanko approached the pile.

"You two still alive?"

As a response the two climbed out and sat on top of the broken chariot.

"I blame you for this."

Tancred pointed out.

"Yeah. But it was so worth it. And you know it."

_**For those of you who don't get it, as I'm sure most of you won't, Tancred had an ancestor named Thor. Thor is a Scandinavian god who travels in a chariot pulled by none other than goats. Two goats named Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. Thus, Tancred got stuck in a chariot pulled by goats. Simple! Right?**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Beware the pink.**_

_** . **_

_** . **_

_** . **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children Of The Red King Series Or any of the characters.**_

"Tancred. You just made a fraction of a fraction."

Keira pointed out, laughter in her voice.

"Yeah. Well I don't get it. So there."

Tancred retorted.

"No. You're just not thinking. Here. We can fix this. Just multiply this number by this number."

The usually insane pyrokinetic explained. Tancred dutifully fixed the mistake according to her instructions. A very purposeful Nanko suddenly swept into the room.

"Pink."

She said firmly.

"I'm pretty sure pink is illegal in Bloor's Academy."

Keira responded amusedly, leaning an elbow on the table. Nanko thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. I think you're right."

She mused, unable to recall seeing a speck of pink, even in the drama rooms, anywhere in the school.

"Anyway. What about pink?"

Keira asked while Tancred continued to struggle with his math homework.

"I think that we should pain the whole school pink."

Nanko said. Keira slowly broke out into a wide grin.

"I love it."

She said half mischievously and half crazily. Jumping to her feet she began to pace around the room anxiously and excitedly.

"We're gonna need some heavy duty paint! And lots of it! I know this awesome department store that sells everything in bulk for cheap!"

In an after thought she turned to face Nanko.

"Um. Do you have any money?"

Nanko broke down in a fit of laughter. Regaining her composure she straightened herself and gave her friend an amused look.

"I have twenty bucks. You?"

"Twenty six. Subtract forty as I'm planning on getting a new video game when I get out of school."

After calculating a few numbers on her fingers Keira came up with an answer.

"Tanc?"

She asked, turning towards the extremely frustrated weather-monger.

"Seven. Mom's birthday present."

He explained shortly.

"I'll ask Olivia."

Nanko offered.

"Nah. I'll get it. I have drama with her next."

Keira said.

"Alright. So we have to finish up all of our homework during school. We won't leave the school and spend the weekend painting. If we're lucky we can rally in some other people and get it done early. Because…I'm not looking forward to spending the whole weekend around that much pink paint."

Nanko considered her friend's plan for a moment before spotting a major flaw.

"Won't the Bloor's notice us painting their house pink?"

An evil smile passed over Keira's face, causing her friend to take a few steps back.

"Leave that to me."

Tancred looked up, realizing how much study time this plan is going to chew up.

"Wait! You said you were going to help me study this weekend!"

He protested out. Strolling over Keira picked up the math text book and flipped through it.

"Geometry. Read chapter six and prepare to get tested."

Slamming the book shut she handed it back with a grin.

"Now then. I bid you all ado. I have a distraction to take care of."

With a little hop Keira darted out the door.

"Should I be worried?"

Tancred asked somewhat casually.

"…Yes…"

A few days later Bloor's Academy became infested with birds. Thus, the Bloors had to rent a cozy mansion to live in for the time being. Cook went to stay with her sister by the sea and Billy stayed at Charlie's house.

"Okay everyone! This paint dries really slowly, as in it takes a week to dry. So we basically splashed paint all over the place. Ride your slings up to those areas and roll your roller in it to pick up more paint. Basically, WE WANT THIS ENTIRE BUILDING TO BE PINK!"

Sensing the impending hyper overload Nanko grabbed Keira by the collar and dragged her away.

"Where'd we get the money anyways?"

Nanko asked her friend.

"A lot of people wanted to see Bloor's painted pink. There was also a lot of unused paint in the art rooms that's been sitting there forever. Took me a while to reactivate it, but it should work."

Keira explained. Nanko looked down at her friends painted hands.

"Is that why your hands are pink?"

Raising her hands Keira examined them for a while.

"No."

Keira strolled away casually. Nanko blinked confusedly.

"Solve this problem."

Keira commanded Tancred, painting a right angle triangle onto a building. She labeled two sides and swung out of the way.

"Um…the square root of sixty-four?"

Tancred asked after a moment of calculation.

"Correct!"

She exclaimed, painting over the math problem.

"Moving up!"

Reeling their slings higher up to the top of the Da Vinci tower Keira began to out line another problem.

"I thought you wanted to get this done!"

Olivia called out from below.

"Hey! We're painting!"

Keira called back. By the end of the day their work force of fifty dwindles down to four.

"I'm exhausted guys!"

Olivia whined.

"Same here. All the pink isn't helping. I think my eyes have burned out."

Keira agreed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Tancred said. Nanko nodded in agreement, settling the decision.

"Hey. What're you doing?"

Jumping a little in surprise all four looked down at none other than Asa Pike.

"Painting the school pink."

Keira responded casually.

"I somehow doubt that the headmaster hired you."

Asa replied with a slight smirk. Keira opened her mouth to respond but is cut off by Nanko.

"If we were then we'd be getting paid."

She interjected. Asa smiles this time. Not a smirk, but a real smile.

"And the sparks are flying!"

Keira yelled out with a laugh before reeling herself up to join Tancred and Olivia. Nanko shot a bemused look at Keira before heading down.

"Name's Nanko."

She said to Asa.

"Asa."

He responded with a smile.

"Nanko! We gotta go pick up more paint before the store closes!"

Keira called out.

"Hush!"

Nanko scolded her friend. Sticking out her tongue Keira reeled herself to the ground.

"Then see ya lover birds."

She teased. A few seconds later a bubble of water bursts over Keira's head, drenching her with water.

"Keira if you don't take your hands off your eyes you won't get to see all the hard work we did!"

Olivia chided.

"Too much pink. Burns my eyes."

The pyrokinetic muttered. It was Monday morning and the busses had yet to arrive. The reason why Nanko, Keira, Olivia, and Tancred were there is because they wanted to see the look on everyone's face. The buses came in and one by one the students filed out. And one by one each student stopped and stared at the building, their jaw hanging open.

"Uh oh. Bloors at twelve o' clock."

Olivia said as a limousine with blacked out windows pulled up behind the line of busses.

"Time to jet."

Keira said after peeking through her fingers.

"Sounds good. How do we get away?"

Tancred asked.

"Flame on?"

Nanko asked casually, leaning over to look at her friend.

"That only works in comic books."

Keira retorted.

"Okay. Then I suggest we run."

And so they ran. They ran as if there were devils at their heels. Which…Was pretty much true.

_**This is a long chapter! Almost as long as the prologue! Forgive the "Flame on" thing…Uh…I don't own that either. .;;; Oh! And feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews! Ta!**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Red King or any of the characters.**_

"I hate pink. Didn't use to, but now I do."

Nanko looked up from her homework and at her friend.

"Still upset about our last prank?"

Keira nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. But we're going to see more pink. Bleh."

The pyrokinetic complained.

"Why? Are the neighbours painting their house pink or something?"

Keira and Nanko are roommates. But that's not important.

"Valentines Day."

Keira explained shortly.

"I see."

Nanko said.

"So…"

The…Um…What **do** you call it when you can control water? Anyways, Nanko continued. Keira looked up from her book.

"So what?"

She asked, smiling innocently.

"What're we going to do?"

The words were like a switch. Keira jumped to her feet with a grin.

"We are going to stuff secret admirer cards, or papers, into Manfred's office! We'll use the local printing press, because doesn't your uncle's friend's friend own it?"

Nanko nodded and Keira grinned even more.

"Awesome! So what we'll do is fold them up and get Tancred to blow them all in! Maybe through the window. Then we don't have to try and close the door with an avalanche bearing down on us…"

She pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah! That'll work!"

Satisfied with the plan she sat down on the bed.

"Shall we?"

Nanko frowned.

"Unlike you I actually have homework. Why don't you phone up Tancred and get started?"

Keira shrugged and grinned.

"Sure. Later tater."

Seconds later a pencil hit the back of Keira's head with a solid 'thunk.'

"How many are we running off?"

Tancred asked wearily after the first hundred prints of secret admirer papers came out into a pile.

"I dunno. A thousand?"

Keira shrugged. Tancred scoffed.

"You're kidding!"

He exclaimed. She looked at the weather-monger seriously and slowly shook her head.

"Okay. I have homework to do I'll come back in half an hour to check on you."

Tancred said as he walked away.

"Why does everyone have homework to do? Why don't I? What is wrong with me?"

Keira mused as she watched her friend walk away.

"Keira?"

Tancred pressed his ear up against the door and heard nothing.

"Keira?"

He asked again, this time opening the door. A pile of paper flooded out around his feet.

"Keira!"

He called out again, this time more frantically.

"MMPH!"

That slight sound gave him hope, and with a sweep of an arm the paper is blown aside. From the middle of the floor Keira raised herself up to her feet.

"I cah ah ung."

She whined, her words distorted because she refused to close her mouth for some unknown reason. Tancred stared at her dubiously.

"You…What?"

He asked.

"I cah a aheh ah aw ah ung!"

Keira exclaimed, jumping up and down. After a moment of thought the weather-monger saw the problem. A long red stripe across the tip of her tongue.

"You paper cut your tongue?!"

Tancred exclaimed, feeling both shocked and confused. Keira nodded slowly, her eyes watering.

"Okay…Okay…Um…Are the papers done?"

Another nod.

"Nanko's still at your house right?"

Keira shrugged.

"Right. I'll phone her and get her to pick up the papers."

Tancred decided. Keira made a strange whining sound of protest.

"I'm not going to leave you here, or course."

Tancred laughed. Keira half smiled, her mouth still open.

"I guess…I guess I'll have to take you back to my house. See if my mom knows anything about…Paper cut tongues…"

He scratched his stiff hair and sighed.

"Well. Worth a visit all the same."

Keira nodded quickly and after a quick phone call the two exited the printing press.

"Well Keira is out of commission due to a paper cut…Tongue…"

Nanko frowned, still unable to believe what happened to her friend.

"Only she can do something as weird as that…"

She muttered. Olivia and Tancred just pretended they're not there.

"Okay. Olivia, your job is to distract anyone who might interfere with our plan. I'll start stuffing the papers in through the window. Tancred, you'll be creating wind to make sure that they don't escape."

Nanko explained. The two nodded in response. And so they set to work. It's was a long, and rather boring, story that I really don't feel like writing out. But in the end they finished with only a little bit of difficulty towards the end. Oh, and Olivia lost one of her pink high heels down a ventilation shaft. Um…I think it's best we not ask what happened…

Nanko lined up her hand with a crack in the wall. A single bolt of water flew from her fingers and lodged itself into the wall. That part of the wall crumbled and pieces of stone tumbled out.

"Perfect."

She said with a smirk.

"What're you doing?"

Olivia asked after bounding up to Nanko.

"I'm going to hide a camera in here. Keira wants to see but she's still out of commission. So we're filming it."

Nanko explained. Olivia frowned in confusion.

"Wouldn't you want to always film it?"

Nanko shook her head.

"No. If the camera is found then it'll be confiscated."

Nanko took a miniature camera out of her pocket and shoved it into the hole.

"That'll do."

With that Nanko walked away leaving an utterly confused Olivia behind.

"So when's he going to open it?"

Olivia asked impatiently. The three sat on the balcony overlooking the door to Manfred's office.

"He'll open it when he opens it."

Nanko explained somewhat calmly. Sticking her tongue out Olivia began to swing her legs through the banister rungs impatiently. _**(A/N: I have no idea what they're actually called, but they're those vertical bars which are underneath railings.)**_

"This is so boring."

Tancred groaned, slumping against the railing. Just as Nanko opened her mouth to respond a deafening screech filled the air.

"Ouch."

Nanko muttered, hands pressed against her ears. Below them Manfred struggled amongst a sea of papers. Picking up the nearest he unfolded it and read it. Bursting into rage Manfred tore it into shreds. He picked up another, tore it apart, picked up another, tore it apart, picked up another, tore it apart…Um…I think you get the picture.

"Is he going to shred them all?"

Olivia asked between giggles.

"I hope so!"

Nanko exclaimd before falling over in laughter.

Meanwhile…

Keira buckled over laughing but stopped abruptly when her tongue started stinging again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"

_**Um…Not much to say really. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Red King or any of the characters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Red King or any of the characters.**_

"I'm about to suggest something that could quite possibly get me killed."

Tancred raised an eyebrow.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

A slow grin spread across Keira's face.

"I wanna stuff dog treats into everyone's pillows."

Silence.

"Why?"

She just shrugged.

"Because it'd be fun. And interesting when Asa goes wolf."

Tancred rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Come on! It'd be fun!"

Keira called out after him.

"Worst. Idea. Ever."

He insisted, not even stopping to look at her.

"Well…Fine."

Keira pouted.

"I'll just…Do it myself!"

--

"Nanko. Can I stuff dog treats into everyone's pillows?"

"Um…Sure?"

"Excellent. Now. You need to help me get put on laundry duty."

--

The two girls stood in front of the door behind the bookcase that leads to Manfred's office.

"I need to get in there and trash his office. It needs to be subtle, yet obvious. But first, we need to get in."

"I could use my water powers to try and unlock it."

Keira nodded slowly, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"Or…I could just do this."

Walking up to the hinges she waved her hand over the three, melting them as she goes. Backing up she gave a solid kick, knocking down the door.

"Ta da! I might not be a cat-burglar, but I know how to break stuff."

Reaching into an inside pocket of her cape, Keira took out a can of bright pink spray paint.

"You bring that to school?"

"Um. Yeah."

So she promptly began to spray pink hearts all over Manfred's office.

"You done?"

Nanko asked, amusing herself by flipping through some of Manfred's papers.

"Yeah."

The two girls stepped out of the room and stare at the fallen door.

"What're you going to do about that?"

Taking one look of it Keira simply propped the door up against the doorframe.

"Done. Let's go!"

With a slight flourish the pyro trip trapped down the empty hallway. Nanko just shrugged and closed the bookcase behind them.

--

"Keira. I would like to have a word with you."

The girl just looked up at Manfred and smiled sweetly.

"I'm not going out on a date with you if that's what you want."

It's still debated if Manfred turned red from embarrassment or anger.

"No. You have detention for the next month."

He told her, slowly and angrily.

"What for?"

Keira asked, still feigning innocence. Though not as successfully as she would've liked. She's an art student, not a drama student.

"For breaking into my office."

He put simply, teeth clenched, before turning heel and walking off.

"Well at least he didn't put me on laundry duty or something."

She commented loudly with a grin. Slowly Manfred came to a stop.

"On second thought. How about you do some laundry instead? Should teach you a lesson."

Keira winked at Nanko before turning to face Manfred.

"Seriously? That's a bad idea. Even for you."

Flushed with anger, anyone who got to close to the head boy would notice the air around him heating up.

"Two weeks."

With that Manfred stormed off, still struggling to keep his cool. Keira just laughed and high fived Nanko from across the table.

--

"I still think it's a bad idea."

Tancred commented as the two worked on their projects side by side.

"Hey, if it causes chaos then I think it's a good idea."

Rolling his eyes Tancred moved around to the other side of his sculpture.

"So will you help me get enough dog treats?"

"Okay. Fine."

"Excellent."

--

"So after the pillow cases are dry I want you to stuff them and then deliver them to each room, okay?"

It was Saturday morning and Keira was hard at work in the laundry room. She was often left unattended as the head maid was of a trusting nature. This was good for Keira though, because it made her job a lot easier. Pillow case by pillow case she stuffed them with a pillow and handfuls of dog treats. Soon the trap was set. All that was left was to wait. And…finish the laundry.

--

Monday morning the crowd of students flowed in. Despite her sore and pruned fingers, Keira just couldn't stop grinning.

"I assume you set the trap?"

Nanko asked, walking alongside her friend.

"You bet I did!"

For the two pranksters the day passed by slowly. Only until curfew were they truly happy.

--

"Did you hear that?"

One girl whimpered in the darkness. Keira and Nanko just smiled to themselves. If you were there you might've heard the soft padding of footsteps. If you were there you might've heard a dog's pant or a soft growl…If you were there you're actually more likely to hear the whimpering of children.

"I heard a growl! I heard a growl!"

Another girls screeched. The door clicked open and the other girls gasped fearfully. All the girls held still in their beds except for one. She whimpered and cried as an unseen creature munched away at her pillow. Licking its chops it moved onto the next and repeated the process. Finally the creature left and they all let out a sigh of relief. Except for Nanko and Keira that is. Those two just laughed loud and hard.

The next morning there was talk of the creature that stalked the night. No one ever got a good look at the beast, but everyone was positive that the two trouble makers had something to do with it. For the rest of the week talk about how they pulled it off was the main topic of conversation. However, there was one unusual thing that went unnoticed. That morning after the night of horror, Asa was strangely not hungry…


End file.
